


De retos y apuestas

by PokeStand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Argentina, Chile - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, argchi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: Los retos y apuestas entre los adolescentes van escalando y Manuel es puesto en jaque.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	De retos y apuestas

No sabía quién arrancó con la boludez, pero no le sorprendía. Era una de esas cosas que aparecen sin que nadie las espere, sin que nadie las quiera, y de alguna manera se instalan de manera cotidiana en el día a día de todos. En el recreo saltaban con “a que no podés...” o “a que no te animás a...” y los más contundentes “te reto a que...”. Nadie abusaba del poder conferido por esta mecánica, porque si lo hacían entonces nadie querría continuarla. Tenían que planearlo. Tenían que pensarlo mientras fingían estudiar en sus casas, mientras miraban por la ventana yendo o volviendo del colegio, mientras los castigaban o mientras miraban el techo sin poder dormir. Porque si alguien del grupo interrumpía con un “nah” o “buh”, quedaba cancelado.

Por otra parte, cuando todos oían en silencio y nadie objetaba nada, la apuesta se establecía.

A veces, cuando uno de los chicos pensaba una muy buena, la guardaba para sí hasta encontrar el momento indicado de tirar la bomba. Por eso nunca se estaba seguro si aquello era improvisado y simples chácharas tontas entre amigos o eran fríamente calculadas durante semanas. Esta vez parecía sutilmente conveniente a la conversación, pero Sebastián era tan astuto como hijo de puta y podría habérselo estado guardando todo este tiempo.

Porque la conversación fue así:

―Sí po, si besé a la Caro en la fiesta de fin de año el año pasado ―refunfuñó Manuel, dejando en claro que le parecía un insulto que no creyeran que él, un niño grande de casi diecisiete años, hubiera besado una chica.

―MMM ―desconfió Miguel contagiando un par de risas.

―Ponele que te creo ―continuó Sebas, levantando las manos como si se la dejara pasar―. Te chapaste una piba, ¿Y a un pibe?

Le siguió otro coro de risas. Manuel enrojeció enseguida, dándole un aspecto adorable. Martín se rió un poco por compromiso, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo.

―¿Por qué, queris ser el primero? ―soltó con palpable acidez para defenderse, pero el tomate de su cara no se iba.

Y Martín lo venía intuyendo desde antes, pero no lo quiso ver.

―Te reto a que te comas a un pibe.

Nunca apostaban plata porque acá se trataba todo de honor. Hasta ahora, nunca nadie había dicho ni mu. Martín se había comido una suspensión en el colegio por ponerse en bolas frente a la clase y Sebastián por leer un relato erótico en literatura se comió sus cuantos castigos en la casa y en el colegio también. Besar a alguien del mismo género no parecía tanto problema.

Pero era Manuel. Podía ser alocado en sus rayes y luego hacerse el recatado, pero era bastante mañoso con su espacio. Por eso todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas y una expresión de total disgusto.

―¿Tiempo? ―inquirió Miguel con una sonrisa cínica.

―Hasta el viernes.

Manuel tenía tres días para besarse con alguien. Y debía dejar constancia de lo hecho, como hacerlo en público o tener evidencia, porque la palabra de ellos no era confianza de ninguno.

Y había algo en el fondo de Martín que le decía que Sebastián lo planeó todo, pero otra parte le decía que no le tuviera tanta estima a su primo y se dejara de joder con su parte maquiavélica. Era simplemente una oportunidad para besarse con el salame con el que llevaba más de un año enamorado y quién sabe cuántos más crusheado. Era su momento.

Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo encarar la situación.

Pasó el día con los chicos tirándole besitos a Manuel para ponerlo más nervioso de lo que obviamente estaba. Pasó la noche con Martín lleno de insomnio e ideas para aprovechar la situación para darse cuenta que cuanto más lo pensara peor funcionaría.

Y en el recreo del otro día, le hizo una seña a Manuel para que lo siguiera a la derecha del patio, donde había un pasillo deshabitado donde estaban los antiguos baños clausurados, esos que iban a arreglar y nunca lo hicieron (y los provisorios se volvieron los baños de uso diario). Desde aquel pasillo se podía ver la calle si uno se ponía en puntitas y, aunque no se viera, estaba lleno de ecos de autos y pasos, ahogando incluso el sonido de los adolescentes gritando, riendo y jugando.

―Qué.

Martín no sabía decirle qué.

Se mordió el labio y no lo miró. Le dio la espalda y se esforzó en mirar la calle. Hablarle sin mirar el infinito marrón que eran sus ojos era mucho más sencillo.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con la apuesta?

―¿Qué te importa? ―lo oyó bufar y moverse―. No sé. De hecho...

Martín se soltó del paredón enrejado y volvió a enfrentarlo porque no siguió hablando. Manuel se había apoyado contra la pared y miraba distraídamente el suelo. Levantó los ojos por un momento y los volvió a bajar.

―¿De hecho?

―Nada. No sé a quién pedirle.

―¿No sabés a quién pedirle? ―preguntó Martín, casi riéndose de lo boba que era la situación. _Dale, date cuenta._

Se obligó a sí mismo a dar un paso hacia adelante. Era sencillo, mover el pie, flexionar la rodilla, avanzar; ¿Por qué el cuerpo se le resistía tanto? No le quería responder. Le tenía un poquito de pánico a la situación y nada estaba saliendo como en sus fantasías de anoche.

―¿Te estai ofreciendo?

Manuel levantó una ceja y se encogió contra la pared, pero no era un gesto de miedo o rechazo. Era más como si relajara sus hombros y lo invitara a su espacio. Al menos eso rogaba Martín, porque era lo que estaba haciendo y por dios que no lo rechazara, que no lo rechazara porque si no tendría que buscar una nueva escuela, una en el turno mañana para ni siquiera cruzárselo en sus tiempos libres, y si se mudaba de barrio mejor, con Sebas podrían mandarse mensajitos y no verse jamás, lo iba a extrañar pero hasta le podía mandar mails y cartas, pero Martín no sabía hacer cartas porque siempre le había estresado la idea de comenzarlas, ya que se determinaba desde un principio si era formal, amistosa o de mal gusto, y definitivamente no sabía la diferencia entre ellas y _Manuel no me rechaces porque no sé escribir cartas._

Alzó su palma al rostro de Manuel y se acercó sin contestar. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. No era un beso, era un aplastamiento de labios torpe a la espera de que el otro decidiera qué hacer. Y la única decisión que tomó fue agarrar la manga de Martín. Eso no le decía nada, pero ya no se sentía mal porque no tenía nada en la cabeza. Nada en absoluto.

Le dio un beso en sus labios y uno más por las dudas. Cuando volvió a pegar sus labios contra los de él, los lamió tentativamente a ver si el permiso era legítimo o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Pero era legítimo. Manuel abrió la boca y aportó su parte al beso. Las lenguas se encontraron lentas, saboreando aquello nuevo e indudablemente cómodo que acababa de surgir entre ambos. Sintió unos brazos en su cintura y Martín lo tomó la cara con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas y su mandíbula mientras seguían besándose lento.

Los quince minutos del recreo pasaron volando. El timbre los congeló en seco, rompiendo su burbuja íntima de calor y de no importa nada más en el mundo que vos y yo para traerlos de nuevo a la realidad. A la escuela. Al pasillo abandonado. A los ruidos de pasos y risas y gritos.

Manuel suspiró y Martin le dio su espacio. No se atrevía a mirarlo, así que salió de ahí casi corriendo. Se dio cuenta que era medio forro huir así que lo esperó en el umbral. El otro lo miró con ese infinito que tenía sólo él, derretido como chocolate en submarino un día de invierno. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto porque tenían que volver a clase, sí, clase, la clase era importante, era importante para no hablar entre ellos de lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero Martín pasó la clase comiéndose la cabeza y tratando de disimularlo, y por primera vez, matemática pasó tan rápido que no entendió absolutamente nada y apenas pudo copiar lo que había en el pizarrón. Y ahora que el timbre tocó de nuevo tenía que enfrentar a gente y estaba terriblemente nervioso. Inspiró hondo y se dijo a sí mismo que podía fingir confianza.

En el patio se reunieron como era usual. El problema fue que ni le dieron tiempo a relajarse antes de que empezaron con el bombardeo; Martín pedía un momento de paz, uno, sólo uno, ¡Medio! Se conformaba con medio momentito. Pero no.

―¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? ―Preguntó Sebastián, perspicaz, cínico, cizañero.

―Cumpliendo la apuesta.

Martín miró a Manuel con sorpresa. Él estaba a su lado esforzándose por mantener una fachada de falsa petulancia, como gritando “denme mi premio que ya hice lo que tenía que hacer”. Martín no era algo que tuviera que hacer y se le ocurrió molestarlo. Total, nadie tenía pruebas.

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó Miguel, entre asombrado y asqueado.

―No ―respondió enseguida.

―¿Cómo que no? ―Manuel casi tartamudea.

―Te dije que no voy a aceptar guita para fingir que chapamos.

Risas y exclamaciones de “OOOHH” invadieron el círculo con fuerza. Manuel enrojeció, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza. El infinito se había llenado de leña encendida y en cualquier momento explotaban los chispazos. Soltó unas cuantas puteadas por lo bajo y Martín no podía resistirse a molestarlo.

―¿Qué? ―Le soltó en la cara, a ver cómo se defendía.

Manuel se impulsó hacia adelante y pensó que lo tenía muy cerca como para defenderse de una inminente piña. Puso las manos a la altura de sus hombros para detenerlo, pero ya era tarde: tenía sus labios sobre los suyos. Automáticamente dejó de pensar. Cerró los ojos, el aura de intimidad del pasillo lo volvió a rodear, teletransportándolo con un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta el último caracú de la espalda, sin realmente saber dónde estaba el caracú y si se situaba en la espalda. Esos detalles carecían de importancia cuando sus lenguas se volvían a encontrar y sentía los puños de Manuel envolviendo su ropa, sentía su olor a ropa limpia y shampoo de manzana y sentía todo, todo dando vueltas de manera maravillosa.

―Manuel basta, ya entendimos ―dijo Sebastián con disgusto.

Y cuando se separaron, el infinito era triunfante y Martín tenía la sensación de haber ganado y perdido al mismo tiempo, sea como fuere que funcionaba eso. Tendría que confesarse formalmente más tarde, pero para eso quedaba toda una larga tarde y tenía el estómago hecho un nudo de mariposas mutantes queriendo explotar de amor. Tenía que forzarse a hacer comentarios para no quedar callado y afectado, y sabía que Manuel sabía, lo veía en sus infinitos llenos de complacencia, amor y gracia. _Ya vas a ver cuando salga del colegio, me voy a vengar a besos y me voy a confesar primero, pelotudo_ quería decirle y ni siquiera le salía la voz. Porque hasta aquello le había dado a Manuel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni lo corregí asdsf


End file.
